Their Obvious Differences
by LightningRivera
Summary: The other characters/mortals perspective on the demigods.
1. Amy Parker

My name is Amy Parker.

Maybe you have heard of me, maybe you have not.

But it doesn't matter.

Because I am a shadow.

I am a silhouette hidden in the darkness, invisible to all. I might have been the smartest in the class, but it hardly matters. I wasn't as pretty as the cheerleaders, or as talented as the band musicians. I was just another student.

Fine, the_ smartest_ student.

Teachers recognized my potential straight away. Students stared at me like I was a freak.

I was a freak, so I wasn't bothered.

I had no friends, unless you count speaking to teachers in a friendly manner a form of friendship. But I am not the only one like that. There are worse. There are those that linger at the corner like predators, observing others; but remain silent throughout discussions. There are those that sit alone during lunch, because nobody dares to talk to them for fear of losing their status.

But there was one guy…

He wasn't like us outcasts. He didn't talk much, but he wasn't labelled as a 'freakish weirdo'.

He was Percy Jackson.

I know what you're wondering. The fact is that Percy Jackson wasn't quiet in a strange way. His silence gave out a more 'bad boy' persona. Normally I wouldn't admit a guy was good-looking, but for Percy Jackson… I'd make an exception. He had windblown black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. He had strong, muscular arms; which no doubt contributed a lot to his excellent swimming records. He also had a natural tan paired flawlessly with his lean figure. He was no doubt the best looking guy at school.

But he was certainly the most oblivious.

He did not seem to notice the girls staring. Either he did not care, or he did not know. I guessed the latter. Just to be frank, he wasn't exactly the brightest guy in the whole universe. Perhaps English and Mathematics or all the others were not his strong points, but he excelled greatly in Greek mythology. I bet he could even win national champion especially for that subject. Well, he could… if our country had that competition. He acted like he knew the characters personally, like how a child would speak of his famous parents.

And that was just one thing that added to his peculiarity.

He was constantly late for school and always wore this bead necklace. Each bead was etched with a different pattern; delicately carved and perfectly drawn. One was blue with a… trident? Another showed the Empire State Building with tiny names-I think- spiralled around. Those were the only ones I could identify. The other beads were too odd to make out.

Percy Jackson was definitely a strange case. Nobody really picked on him. Well, David Jones did, and it did not end well.

But one day, as I was walking to school, I spotted Mr Paul Blofis-Percy's step-father- walking briskly up the stairs. I'd never seen Mr Blofis so agitated. He was known for his laid-back demeanour and cool attitude. But when I reached my classroom, I realized why.

Percy had disappeared.


	2. Malcolm

Malcolm was never a fan of Poseidon.

Well, now though, like it or not; he had to be.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of the mighty Minotaur, defeater of Ares, anchor of Camp Half-Blood, etcetera… was his sister's_ boyfriend._

Malcolm didn't hate Percy, don't get him wrong. It was just that Percy was a son of Poseidon. And for Malcolm, who was a son of Athena… well, Athena and Poseidon have never gotten along. So for a son of Athena and a son of Poseidon to get along and become friends…well, that was a bit too far-fetched.

Poseidon was more of the fisherman. He was the god of the seas, duh! That meant that he was less educated, moody, angry for no apparent cause and unfriendly. Athena, however; was highly-intelligent, always having a cause for sudden changes of mood and friendly (okay, maybe Athena was not that approachable… but you get the point!) They were complete opposites to be exact. How could one who is smart learn to love one who is not? Okay, Percy wasn't dumb. He was just _obtuse_; as Annabeth would say.

Especially last time, when they were fifteen; and Malcolm had accidentally snuck up on their 'rendezvous' in the Athena cabin so to remind Annabeth of her archery practice, but instead caught them hugging…But when Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes, and as she gazed up into his… it was like those cheesy love stories. It was as if you could hear the _click! _

Malcolm immediately felt guilty. Here he was, brother of the most awesome sister in the world, wishing for her unhappiness. After all, the two had been through a lot together. He wasn't one to break them apart. But he swore, on that day, that if Percy Jackson dared to break his sister's heart…he should watch out.

He'd bet Jackson wouldn't like to be a meal for the owls.


	3. Sally Jackson

Life as a demigod was never easy.

And for Sally, well, she knew this first hand. She wasn't a demigod, no. That would be too tiring. Her son, Percy Jackson, was one, though. He was a child of the Big Three, what more. His aura of power was so threatening and strong; monsters from a long radar would eventually find and 'try to kill' him. Lucky for him, though; he had once bathed in the River Styx, turning him invincible. Sally never really worried about his safety then, except for the times when he went past curfew.

But now; it was different. She was worried beyond belief, she sometimes wondered if she was slowly drifting into insanity. But if she was, though; she had a good reason for the cause.

Percy was missing.

Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, had hit her with the news on an early morning. She had looked so depressed and angry, like a stray helpless dog, lost in the world. If Sally looked like that, Paul would have no doubt asked her to wash her face. But Annabeth didn't look like she cared about her appearance then. All she cared about was Percy.

And Sally felt the same way.

She would curl up on the couch on lonely days when Paul was still at work, and mourn for her son. She was so desperate she even asked Poseidon for news. Or tried to ask, more so. Poseidon and the rest of the gods had gone silent. Sally sometimes wondered if_ they _were mourning.

But her pain was intense. This was bigger, much worse than the panic she faced when Percy faced impossible quests. She prayed anxiously, day and night; for his safety.

So a few months later, Annabeth brought the news with joy. Percy's whereabouts were located. He was at the Roman camp, with a lost memory, on the Queen of Olympus's Royal Mission: Join the two rival camps as one together to defeat Gaea. Sally didn't see how this was good news.

But if Annabeth found this so, there wasn't a reason to just play along.

And so, months later, Annabeth and her team, Jason; who was the leader of the Roman Camp and Piper, who was the prettiest lady, along with Leo, whom Piper had identified as 'Repair Boy', went on their way to Camp Jupiter, as Annabeth had said, in their 'spanking hot war machine'.

But Sally's fear was now replaced with a burning desire to march up to Olympus and topple Hera's throne. After all, she took Sally's dearest son, dragged him_ so_ far away from home; just for her impossible dream of having the two camps unite. She was a despicable being.

So on that day, Sally swore; right in her heart, that if she ever saw the Queen of Olympus, she was going to give her a tight slap.

After all, that's what Mothers are for, yes?


	4. Chiron

Chiron was too anxious.

After many long years of teaching, one might think this was no stranger of a feeling to him. But this was different.

His camper, one of the most important, was missing. He was the Hero of the Great Prophecy. He was the knight at Camp Half-Blood.

He was everyone's Hero.

Sure, Chiron had taught the great Achilles and Patroclus. They were excellent soldiers. But Percy… he was different. He was a true hero at heart. He was kind and lenient, but knew the balance between right and wrong.

Chiron knew to never grow too attached.

Especially for a teacher, this was very dangerous. He would grow angry and depressed; anxious and so unlike himself.

He had made a mistake.

Too late.

He was attached.


	5. Clarisse

Clarisse had never felt so let down.

She would never admit this to anyone, of course. She was the daughter of the war god, the mighty heroine of Camp Half-Blood. The fearless demigod.

But, of course; someone just _had_ to ruin her perfect picture.

It was Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

The way he talks, acts; it drove Clarisse nuts. Who did he think he was? James Bond?

And so, wasn't it natural to feel frustrated because this so called 'Mighty Son of Poseidon' doused her with toilet water on his first day? Clarisse thought so, yet didn't. You see, Mister Prissy Jackson was annoyingly loyal and nice. He was impossible to hate; no matter how hard Clarisse tried.

How he rescued her when she was rotting in the Cyclop's cave? No one had ever done something so good for her before. They were either too scared, or…or…that was it. How he let her take the fleece back to Camp Half-Blood; welcomed a hero's celebration, just because he felt compelled to give her some credit because he 'stole' her quest? He was too nice. Clarisse almost wanted to slap him in his pretty face.

But he was sweet. Very sweet. His love life was like one of those sappy shows that played in the Aphrodite cabin. Clarisse had no need for soap operas. Just watching Prissy and Wise Girl together was enough. She heard that Percy had sneaked out of Camp to save Annabeth who was kidnapped by some monster. She saw Annabeth cry when Percy was announced dead, but the stupid, idiotic, brave hero managed to come back alive with all his limbs-and was welcomed back by a tight hug from Wise Girl, packed with a scolding and a glare.

But now, here Clarisse was; alone with Chris, her boyfriend (long story) and the rest of her siblings from the Ares cabin at Camp. They were training, jousting and arguing occasionally about random stuff.

And here Clarisse was pondering her decision to abandon the war because of her wounded pride. But seriously! Her siblings and she led the raid for the stolen chariot! It was Ares's rightfully.

So when Silena comes, Clarisse goes after second thought, thinking of Percy and all her Camp friends fighting for her lives. She had some sense. She wasn't _that _cold-hearted.

But when she arrives at the battlefield, Clarisse sees a figure wearing her armour, yelling a battle cry, approaching an awesome, scary-looking drakon. After that, things happen too fast. One moment Clarisse is charging at the drakon, the next she is standing over the dead corpse of the drakon, soon she is sitting next to foolish Silena, who charged at the drakon without skill. Silena holds out her hand and reveals a scythe, signifying her act as the spy that caused her own boyfriend, Beckendorf's life. Clarisse felt grief, choking on the back of her throat; but remained her sarcastic, usual self by cursing her and scowling.

Jackson and Wise Girl were there, too.

Soon, Clarisse is fighting again with Jackson and Wise Girl and the rest of the Camp. They dodge every strike, parry every attempt of an attack…it was battle mayhem.

Clarisse kept fighting, keeping her pace with every creature that dared challenge her. She was unstoppable. When almost every living soul of Tarturus was gone, Clarisse retreated to the lobby of the Empire State building, where Prissy already was. The war was over. Kronos was defeated.

So when they have dinner at the pavilion, Clarisse glanced and noticed the empty seat at the Athena table…she looks around and notices everyone is gone. She finds them crowded at the bushes, watching Prissy and Annabeth. Clarisse joined the eavesdroppers and, when Annabeth kisses Percy, Clarisse darts forward and hoists them. The rest take the cue and dump them in the lake.

Next summer, Clarisse id refreshed. No more war. It was over. But when she sees Wise Girl crying one night, she finds out something disastrous had happened.

Jackson had disappeared.


	6. Will Miller

**I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

_And I just want you to know how much I like you. You're beautiful, smart, kind and athletic. I think of you almost every hour of the day. Annabeth, I love you. _Will Miller stood in front of the boys' bathroom mirror, going through the embarrassing lines in his brain. He attended the Midtown Garden Hall School in Manhattan. Will was one of the top students in his class, alongside Annabeth Chase, the attractive, intelligent girl that every boy had eyes for.

But she did not approve of any of them.

Either she was too proud or hadn't the time for relationships; she would always turn down any guy that had the guts to actually ask her out.

But that just, what do they call it? _Turned them on._ Everyone thought that she was playing hard- to- get.

So now here Will was, hesitating with every second, wanting to get that insane, courageous thoughts of asking the untouchable girl out away from his mind.

But he couldn't.

As much as embarrassing as it could be, Will really admired her. He loved the way her hair swept down her gorgeous face, he loved the way she would frown at an English question and immediately lighten up after a few seconds and hurriedly write the answer; he loved the intense, intimidating look that her startling grey eyes conveyed…he liked her.

So without further ado, Will grabbed his bag and textbooks and headed down the corridor. It was lunch break, so there weren't many people in the hall. He went to his locker and replaced his current textbooks with the ones that were needed for his lessons afterwards. While arranging his books in a neat, orderly manner; Will spotted Annabeth Chase walking down the corridor.

He felt a surge of panic.

But just then, a handsome; black-haired boy with sea-green eyes emerged from behind her. He wore an olive green shirt and a black jacket, together with casual jeans and a mischievous smile.

"Hey," he said, wrapping her arms around her waist. Will winced. He could only imagine the pain and embarrassment that could happen to that boy at any second. He figured this wasn't the best time to ask Annabeth out. She would think that he was as shallow as the rest.

But what happened next surprised him.

Instead of telling him off or causing any violence or physical harm; Annabeth simply smiled and turned, pressing her lips against his.

Will was so surprised he almost dropped his dictionary.

They broke apart after a few seconds, Annabeth supressing a smile, the boy blushing furiously. The boy handed her a canvas lunch bag. Annabeth grinned and said something, causing the green-eyed boy to laugh. They talked for a while, then Annabeth checked her watch and muttered something in a language Will couldn't understand. They kissed and the boy left.

Will had never felt so heart-broken.

He figured he couldn't ask her out now.

Looks like someone had managed to get the untouchable girl, after all.

* * *

**Awww...poor Will. Anyway, I don't know who to write next. Suggestions?**

**Review...They make my day:)**


End file.
